100 Oneshots Challenge
by The Wolf Raven
Summary: I will try for daily updates! Please send in suggestions if you would like to see something written... First chapter: Burn
1. Burn

**I suppose this will be a hundred theme challenge thing(Maddian) I love reviews! **

Red flashed through the deep greens of the forest, burning every leaf and twig in its path. The wolfblood had scattered, many on the verge of wolfing out. But what could they do? They could not fight fire.

Maddy stood surrounded by flames, her eyes yellowed in fear. She had been caught in a ring of fire, and looked desperately for an exit from the hungry flames. Her parents, Emma and Daniel both stood a step forward, only to leap back as the flames lapped near them, both standing in shock as their cub was left alone in the flames.

Rhydian snarled at the fire, challenging it, a challenge that had never been set before. He looked around wildly, watching in agony as he saw his pack mates recede into the forest. How could they? Rhydian watched Maddy cowering away from the flames, backing away from the flames in front of her, only to be singed by those behind her. He growled, and without a second though charged into the burning mass of trees. Growling wildly at the ember that flew into his face. He leapt over the flames that surrounded Maddy, his eyes screwed tight. He knew if he saw what he was doing he would loose control. Blindly he scooped up Maddy, feeling her shaking in fear, yet quickly relaxing into his arms.

"I got you" he promised, holding her firmly as he leapt over the wall of flames for the last time, racing through the burning trees and collapsing far away from the fire, softening Maddy's fall with his own body.

"You idiot" Maddy said, gently wiping away the blood from one of his many scratches with the sleeve of her jacket. She winced slightly at the sight if his burnt arm, holding it gently, pouring what little water she had in her canteen, in a hope to lessen the pain.

"I couldn't let you die" Rhydian replied, his eyes closed in rest, "I love you Maddy, I'd do anything for you"

The pack had gathered around the couple, staring in awe at Rhydian, their eyes wide with shock, and mouths hanging loosely open. Emma approached Rhydian, who had stood up when the first of the pack had started to surround them.

"Thank you" she said, her voice quivering, "I was wrong about you, you really are one of the pack" she said, her voice regaining its composure. Daniel put his hand on Rhydian's shoulder, "You saved our cub" he sighed, "We are eternally grateful to you" he said, flashing a grin at him.

"It was nothing Mr Smi-" "Daniel" "Daniel" Rhydian grinned up at him. Maddy sighed, gazing for the hundredth time at his now bandaged wound. "It's my fault" she said bitterly. "It's never your fault"

"It is, if I had of run I could have-" Rhydian silenced her with a wave of his hand, "I'm proud to have this wound- this scar" Maddy frowned, looking at his in disapproval. "It reminds me that I will always protect you" he finished, "No matter what"

**So there it is, a bit short for my liking, but I didn't really have anywhere to take it to... I am going to try daily updates. Please review!**


	2. Together

**Together**

** Set in the middle of season two. Sorry for not updating sooner, my internets been down for a while. **

The black wolf had appeared from no where.

Snarling.

Angry.

Beautiful...

Maddy had been running from Rhydian, in one of their chase games, fuelled by the energy of the oncoming full moon, laughing in delight as they raced through the forest.

A yelp of surprise as Maddy came face-to-face with the menacing wolf. A blur of black, and a glimmering of razor teeth. Maddy shrieked in pain as the teeth ripped through her jacket, nicking the skin below. The wolf had pressed you down, heavy paws on her chest, glaring down at her.

A deer in the headlights.

Frozen in fear, Maddy looked up at the wolf, her eyes turning golden, yet never transforming. Rhydian burst through the undergrowth snarling at the wolf, changing into the light grey mid-leap , barreling into the black wolf. The black wolf stumbled, falling backwards.

Rhydian backed towards Maddy, placing himself between her and the wild wolf, snapping and snarling at it. The black wolf growled. Within a blink of an eye, a girl with wild black hair appeared, still glaring at Maddy and Rhydian.

"Who are you?" She growled, glaring at the pair of them. Rhydian, who had also changed back into a human, helped Maddy to her feet, yet held her behind him, watching the wildblood warily.

"Who are you?" He retorted. The girl rolled her eyes, "What's it to you, tame?" She sneered.

Another glare.

"Fine" she said, raising her hands in surrender "Raven here at your service, loner wolf who travels far and wide"

Rhydian growled, "This is our territory, get off"

Raven snorted, "I go where I please" she challenged, taking a threatening step forward, again changing into her wolf form, snapping at them.

Rhydian growled, a light grey wolf now standing in his place. Close behind him, a honey brown wolf stood. Together they forced back the intruder, snarling and snapping at the black wolf. The wolf looked bak and forth between them, before darting off towards the boundary of Maddy's territory. Both wolves howled in victory as they watched the intruder race away.

"Our territory?" Maddy asked, brushing a twig from Rhydian's hair "Yeah, our territory"

Triumph.

Victory.

Together...

** Please send in more requests!**

**Raven is my little character who my account is name after.**

**not really happy with this chapter, but I thought id post it anyway...**


	3. Jealousy Is An Ugly Trait

**Jealousy Is An Ugly Trait**

**Hello!**

**Trying to upload all chapters I have written out at the moment, more suggestions please!**

The moment she had set her eyes on him, she knew he would make a fine alpha to rule by her side, but what she didn't count for was the fact that another wolfblood had already had her eyes on him.

Not that she could really blame her. But whatever she did to impress the boy, he seemed to turn it down and go back to her.

Her.

Loosing to a tame! Disgraceful in the least.

And then the chance finally came, she had to leave the tame town to become the alpha of her pack, how could he refuse her now? He could become master of the wild! But he did, he chose her again, he left his family for her.

Then the girl left him, travelling without him to the very wild pack that Rhydian had refused. The situation was pitiful.

Jana understood what the poor girl was feeling, how her heart must have been torn into thousands of pieces. She never imagined herself comforting her greatest rival, but she did.

Only when he did come back she understood. A deep connection flowed between them, strong then any love she had once felt for him. A deep connecting bond that would keep them together until they died.

Mabye one day she would find an alpha to rule by her side, but he would willing bet that whoever it may be, they would never compare to Rhydian.

Lucky Maddy Smith.


	4. The Voice

The young girl gazed up in wonder at the moon. Of course her parents had forbade her from leaving the house while they 'wolfed out' in the den, but at the age of eleven Maddy Smith had already begun looking for adventure. She had planned on staying inside, but the pull of the moon was just to much for her to resist. A beautiful shining orb in the sky. The young girl closed her eyes in bliss, relaxing in the glow of the moon.

_I hear your voice on the wind _

_And I hear you call out my name _

A gentle breeze whispered incoherent words in Maddy's ear. "Hello moon" she said giddily.

'_Listen, my child,' you say to me _

_'I am the voice of your history' _

"I sure wish I could transform now" she said, a small pout on her chubby face.

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you free'

"And me mam and dad said I can't leave the house"

A young boy stood shivering in the rain, his blonde hair plastered against his hair. Rhydian had sneaked out to see the moon. He had always been fascinated with the power it held.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain _

"It's so cold" he said, teeth chattering.

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain _

He rubbed a sore on his arm, which had, to his great surprise, had already faded away.

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_ I am the voice, I will remain_

"At least you'll always be here for me" he spoke softly to the moon.

_ I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone _

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow _

A chilling wind blew, stirring up the leaves beneath his feet.

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long _

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

Maddy sighed, looking sadly at the dead grass that she sat on, "It's like everything dies in the winter"

_I am the voice of the past that will always be _

"I wish my real parents would find me" Rhydian said, tears threatening to fill his eyes, "Then I would know who I really am"

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

"Stupid mum" he hissed angrily, "Why did she have to leave me alone in the forest?"

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_ Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal _

Maddy sighed, "I wonder what will happen when I can finally transform" she smiled, "I wish I could tell Shan..." Her smile vanished.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain _

Rhydian again rubbed what was his sore, "This is stupid" he said, wiping the rain from his eyes, "It's just the stupid moon"

_ I am the voice that always is calling you_

_ I am the voice _

He turned to go back inside but stopped, taking a longing look at the moon, "I suppose I've always done stupid things..." He smiled slightly, looking up through the rain at the moon.

_ I am the voice of the past that will always be _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain _

"I wish I could tell them, it hurts to lie" Maddy sighed sorrowfully.

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice

Two sets of young eyes looked at the full moon, the very same moon, "One day" they both whispered softly.

** Inspired by the full moon tonight! Song lyrics are 'The Voice- Celtic Woman'**


	5. Howl

**Howl **

**I never imagined Ceri as particularly evil... Just unaware of what tames were truly like... **

**Set right after the season 1 finale**...

Rhydian turned to take a final look at Stoneybridge, a faint smile on his face as he took in the place that was his home.

"I'll be back for you Mads" he said softly, turning back to join his small family. A howl, clear as crystal rang out, stopping Rhydian in his tracks, "Oh Mads" he sighed softly. "Is that the tame?" Ceri asked, a curious look on her face, "Why would she care?" She scoffed.

Rhydian growled softly, "Maddy isn't tame, she's as wild as you are"

Ceri shrugged, glancing in the direction of the howl, "She lives in this town"

"And she locks herself up at the full moon" piped out Bryn.

Another howl Rhydian turned around, taking a step back.

"Rhydian" Ceri said, a desperate tone in her voice, "We're you pack- your family, we love you" she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "You were born into the wild, not caged up in some..."

She paused, looking for the word, "Hoose".

"House"

Ceri smiled, "You know so much, you could teach the pack"

Rhydian sighed, "Ok Ce-mum" he said, smiling back towards the forest.

"Mum?"

"Yes cub?"

"Am I Welsh?"

_**Just needed to put that last part in... More suggestions please!**_

_**sorry for the supper shortness...**_


	6. The Call

The Call

_It started out as a feeling _

_Which then grew into a hope _

_Which then turned into a quiet thought _

_Which then turned into a quiet word _

_And then that word grew louder and louder _

_'Til it was a battle cry I'll come back when you call me _

_No need to say goodbye _

Rhydian had known there was something special about her the moment they met. They had shared so much, love, loss, pain. He didn't mean to fall in love, he knew he would leave one day, and he didn't want to grow attached.

But no matter what he tried, he couldn't but help fall in a deeper love with her. He may as well have shouted it out to the world. Then he didn't want to leave, but his childhood dreams were always to find out who his parents were.

He did promise himself he would come back. There was no need to say goodbye.

_Just because everything's changing_

_ Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_ All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_ As you head off to the war _

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light _

_You'll come back when it's over_

_ No need to say goodbye _

_You'll come back when it's over_

_ No need to say goodbye _

The wild was nothing like he had thought. It was kill or be killed. Sure, he hadn't seen it to be all sunshine and rainbows, yet he never though it would be like this. A constant battle of life and death was fought each and every day, with no end in sight. But with her image in his mind each day and night, he knew he would find her again, and see an end to the battle. She was his light when all else seemed black and cold.

_Now we're back to the beginning _

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_ But just because they can't feel it too _

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

When they did meet again, it was not exactly how he had wished it. He didn't mean to bring trouble for her pack, but where else to run? When he found himself charging into the den- a warm safe haven, he regretted ever leaving. He never forgot it, even if it was their prison on the full moon, it was their friend.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_ 'Til they're before your eyes_

_ You'll come back when they call you _

He remembered the memories that stayed with him, replaying the time he had shared with her, all the jokes and secrets they shared. He swore he saw her standing behind a tree, just waiting for him to chase her.

_ No need to say goodbye _

_You'll come back when they call you _

_No need to say goodbye _

He would always come back, he knew that. If they never said goodbye, they knew they never truly left each other- they would always be together.


End file.
